


The Spy

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Daltonverse, Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: When New Directions send someone to spy on their competition, the Dalton Academy Warblers, what they find is the last thing they’d expect.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Spying

Rachel and Puck marched right up to Sam outside his locker, who looked at them with uncertainty.

"Can I help you?" He asked, a little bit scared at what their answer would be.

"We need to you to spy for us." Rachel insisted.

Sam was a little bit floored. "What do you mean?" He asked, uncertain.

"We need you to spy on the Garglers for us." Puck elaborated.

"The Warblers." Sam automatically corrected.

"Whatever." Puck waved it off. "We need you to spy on them for us. You are the most likely to pass as a prep boy and you are new blood."

"No." Sam insisted. "Ask someone else."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, confused.

Sam waved it off. "It doesn't matter. I just can't. Ask Mike instead."

Puck shrugged it off and went to find the Asian. Rachel on the other hand, stared at Sam in thought, before following her friend to find the dancer. Sam slumped back against the locker.

" _That was close._ " He thought to himself.

In truth, Sam had gone to Dalton before McKinley. He knew that if he went and spied for the New Directions, he would be recognized instantly. He was going to tell the New Directions that he went to Dalton before, during the first week. But his girlfriend Quinn had told him about Jesse St. James, the spy from Vocal Adrenaline who had transferred to McKinley, dated Rachel, joined the New Directions, and broke her heart, right before Regionals two years ago. He didn't want his new friends to think he was like that, so he never told them. Luckily, Puck didn't think about those details too much, and Rachel had too much going on to remember to look him up.

Rachel and Puck marched up to Mike, who wasn't with his girlfriend Tina, for once.

"What do you guys want?" The dancer asked, looking at his friends with confusion etched on his face.

"We need you to spy on the Garglers." Puck demanded.

Mike looked to Rachel for more information, having known Puck for long enough that he wouldn't provide any more information.

"Puck and I thought it would be best if we found some information about the Warblers before we competed against them at Sectionals this weekend. We already asked Sam but he refused, and you are the only other one who could pass as a prep boy. Finn isn't good at keeping secrets, Artie would have a hard time getting around the school, and Puck could never pass as a prep boy."

What everyone was thinking was left unsaid. The only member of the New Directions who would actually work as a good spy was Kurt Hummel. But Kurt had disappeared last year, and no one had seen him since. They knew he still lived in Lima, but would never be home when they went to his house, or he wouldn't answer the door. Kurt disappeared a week before the New Directions were about to go up against the Warblers at Sectionals last year. He just didn't show up to school anymore. His Facebook became private, and all the New Directions were not allowed access, and his phone number was disconnected. The Warblers ended up moving to a different Sectionals and they never went up against them at Regionals, because despite still winning their Sectionals, they dropped out of Regionals for unknown reasons.

Mike sighed. "Fine, I'll go. I'll skip school tomorrow. I'm going to ask Tina to help me put together at least an imitation of the Dalton uniform."

Puck and Rachel accepted this answer and ran off to who knows where. Mike slumped back against his locker. How was he going to make this work?

* * *

That night, Tina arrived at her boyfriend's house, who still hadn't told her what he wanted her help with. Tina knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later, revealing Mike, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. As she followed him up the stairs to his room, she voiced the question she had been wondering the entire drive over.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Puck and Rachel asked me to spy on the Warblers for them." Mike explained. "They had already asked Sam, but apparently he had refused and I was the only other person who could pass as a prep boy. I need your help making a replica of the Dalton uniform."

Tina nodded having already pulled up their website to find the uniform the second Mike mentioned it. She riffled through his closet, already considering options. After about twenty minutes, in which Mike sat on the bed and watched his girlfriend work, Tina emerged from the closet, holding some clothes which she handed to him.

"Go try these on, they should work." Tina smiled at him.

Mike disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with the replica uniform on. Tina looked between Mike and the photo, comparing the two to figure out how close it was to the actual uniform. After a few minutes, she came to her conclusion.

"It's close enough to the actual uniform that unless someone was studying it, they wouldn't know the difference."

Tina looked down at her phone and gasped. "I have to go now otherwise I won't make my curfew." She came over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Text me how it goes after. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"I will." Mike yelled after her, as his girlfriend dashed out the door.

After Tina left, Mike sat down on the bed and sighed. " _What have I gotten myself into?_ " He asked himself.

* * *

The next day, Mike stared up at the intimating building, not sure where he was going. He decided it would be best to just enter the main building and see where that took him. When he entered, he could tell it was passing time, from the amount of boys in the hallway. It seemed as if the uniform Tina had put together worked, since no one commented on him. He soon found himself at the top of some stairs, caught up in the endless stream of boys.

" _Well, I guess I could just ask someone what is going on, pass as a new student_." Mike thought to himself.

He approached the nearest two boys, one with chestnut coifed hair and one with curly, strawberry-blonde hair, who were deep in conversation. He tapped the chestnut haired boy on the shoulder and started to ask his question.

"I'm new here. What's going—" But Mike cut off in shock, staring back at the boy in front of him. He was looking into the face of Kurt Hummel, his friend from McKinley, who disappeared last year.

The other boy with Kurt looked at them in confusion. "Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt turned to answer his friend. "It's fine Reed. You keep going, and tell Blaine that we have another spy. I'll have to miss the performance, but it's okay, I don't have a solo today. You on the other hand, do. We'll meet up with everyone after, text me when the performance is over."

The other boy, Reed, nodded and continued back down the stairs, disappearing into the crowd. Kurt on the other hand, went into a side hallway away from the crowd. The only acknowledgment he gave to Mike was a quick "come on," leaving Mike to hurry after his old friend into the unfamiliar school. After walking a couple of minutes in silence, Kurt ducked into an empty classroom, sat down at a desk, and faced Mike. Kurt raised his eyebrow, hinting at Mike to explain why he was here.

Mike sighed. "Yesterday, Puck and Rachel came up to me in between classes and told me to spy on the Warblers. Apparently, they had already asked Sam, he's a transfer student this year who joined New Directions, but he had refused, so that left me. Puck and Rachel told me I'm the only guy from the New Directions who would be able to pass as a Dalton student, and they are right. Tina came over and helped me make a replica uniform."

Kurt nodded. "Tell Tina it's a good replica. You would have been able to get away with it, if you weren't caught by me." He sighed. "Well, this happened sooner than I thought. I thought I would have until Sectionals before the New Directions discovered I was at Dalton. You can tell them, they would have found out anyway."

A chime from Kurt's phone interrupted him from speaking further. Kurt stood up, motioning to Mike to do the same.

"They are done with the performance, come with me. We have some people you need to talk to."

As Mike followed Kurt down the hallway, again in silence, many thoughts ran through his head. Why was Kurt here? Why did he never tell anyone he was at Dalton? What has happened to him for the past year? What did he mean by "another" spy? Was there a New Directions spy from before? Why did the Warblers drop out of Regionals last year? And most importantly, why did he not contact them before now?

Soon, the two of them reached the stairs from before, but this time they went down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they entered the first room they reached, where several boys were sitting. Reed, from before, was sitting on a couch, his arm around a boy with curly, black, hair and green-grey eyes. There was an African-American boy who was sitting next to an Asian boy on another one of the couches. A pale, lanky boy with shaggy black hair and a bunch of medallions around his neck was perched on the arm of the couch. Two twins with blonde hair and ice blue eyes were sitting on the third couch. Finally, a boy with gelled back, black hair and hazel eyes was sitting by himself on a loveseat. When Kurt and Mike walked in, all of the boys' heads snapped up to look at them.

"This is Mike Chang." Kurt explained. "He's a New Directions spy."

"Another spy? Hopefully we'll adopt this one as well." The Asian boy teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to sit with the hazel eyed boy. "Don't get your hopes up Wes. He was a better spy than our last one. He would have gotten away with it too, if I wasn't the one who caught him."

The boy next to him put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and he relaxed into it. The boy chuckled. "You did catch him on the same stairs I caught you on. And with the same reason and same situation, according to Reed."

Mike looked around the room, confusion evident on his face. "I think I'm still missing something here."

Kurt facepalmed. "I completely forgot to explain anything. "That's Shane." He said pointing to the boy next to Reed. "And you've already met his boyfriend Reed. I introduced Wes and the boy next to him is David. Dwight is the one on the arm of the couch." The said boy looked wearily at Mike, who found it disturbing and turned away. "That's Ethan and Evan." Kurt said, pointing to the two twins who waved merrily. "And this is Blaine, my boyfriend and Shane's brother." The boy in question smiled politely at Mike, his arm still around Kurt. "Last year, during the boys vs girls competition, Puck sent me to spy on Dalton. Blaine was the one who caught me, I wasn't a very good spy."

Mike looked down at his phone and swore under his breath. "I have to go now, otherwise my parents will be wondering where I am." He explained to the confused boys. "I'll see you on Saturday, and thanks for not telling on me." He said thankfully to Kurt.

Kurt waved it off. "If I got you in trouble, I would be a hypocrite and a bad friend. See you on Saturday too Mike."

With one last wave, Mike ducked out of the room and back to his car.


	2. The Meeting

The next day, Mike looked at the text on his phone, having an idea about why Rachel was calling a meeting in the auditorium during lunch. As soon as everyone arrived, Rachel turned to the group.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here. Well, on Monday, Puck and I asked Mike to spy on the Warblers for us and he went yesterday. Well, what did you find out Mike?" She asked, turning the group's attention to Mike.

"I don't like the idea of us spying. It seems like cheating." Mercedes whispered to Quinn, who nodded in agreement.

"Well," Mike rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I never got a chance to actually spy. I was caught."

Tina spoke up. "How? That replica uniform was nearly perfect."

"It wasn't the uniform." Mike assured his girlfriend. "I actually would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for the fact that who caught me knew I wasn't a new student at Dalton."

From the back, Sam frowned, wondering who it was that knew Mike wasn't a new student.

Mike took a deep breath, before dropping the next bombshell on the New Directions. "It was Kurt."

All of the New Directions stared at him in shock. Finally, Tina spoke up. "Do you know why he hasn't contacted us in a year?"

Mike shook his head. "I was going to ask him that, but I had to leave, otherwise my parents would have gotten suspicious."

Rachel turned to Mike. "What actually happened when you spied?"

"I arrived at Dalton during the passing time." Mike explained. "I ended up at the top of these stairs and I decided to ask someone what was going on, act like a new student. I spotted two boys going down the stairs and I decided to ask them. One of them turned around and it was Kurt. He sent his friend ahead, apparently there was a Warblers performance, and pulled me off to the side to talk. I had just finished explaining what I was doing there, when he got a text. Apparently, the Warblers were done performing. He took me down the same stairs and went to meet his friends. He explained that last year, during the boys vs girls competition, Puck sent him to spy and he was caught by one of his now friends on the same stairs he caught me on. I had to go after that, but he said he would see me at Sectionals and I could tell you guys this."

From the back of the room, Sam spoke up. "I remember when Blaine first caught Kurt spying."

All of the New Directions whipped around to face the blonde guitarist. "What are you talking about?" Santana asked, confused.

Sam sighed. "I went to Dalton before McKinley. I was going to tell you guys when I first transferred, but Quinn told me about Jesse St. James, and I didn't want you to think I was like him. I had a scholarship to Dalton and I lost it, and my parents couldn't afford tuition anymore. At Dalton, I was friends with a group of boys called the Windsor conspirators. They were a small group with a lot of influence at the school, but once you become their friend, they will do anything for you. Especially after what happened last year. I never wanted to leave."

"So what are we going to do?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel sighed. "Since sending a spy won't work, since Kurt will recognize all of us, we're going to hope that we can beat the Warblers at Sectionals. I was thinking we could have me as the soloist."

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes yelled, standing up. "I'm not going through this again."

"How about we wait to see what Mr. Schue says." Tina suggested. "He is the coach."

The whole group grumbled, but agreed with Tina. Mike smiled at his girlfriend, proud of her.

Rachel sighed, but got off the stage and started heading towards the door. "I'll see you all at glee."

* * *

That night, as Sam sat in his room doing his homework, he got a call on Skype. Grinning, Sam recognized the name of his best friend, Blaine Anderson. " _Hey Blaine_." He said, answering the Skype call.

Blaine's face grinned back at him from the Windsor common room. " _Hey Sam, how was your day?"_

 _"Good_." Sam said, chuckling. " _I heard you had a spy yesterday_."

Kurt face popped into the screen, from his spot next to Blaine. " _How did you find out?"_

 _"I'm a part of the New Directions."_ Sam explained. _"Rachel and Puck actually asked me to spy first. I refused since I would have been spotted, so they asked Mike_."

Kurt nodded. " _Mike was actually a much better spy than I was, for the record_." A crash sounded in the background, causing Kurt and Blaine to turn around. " _We have to go Sam. Something's happening. Bye!"_

 _"Bye!_ " Sam called, hanging up. He sighed. Sectionals tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. Next chapter is Sectionals, so it will be longer.


	3. Sectionals

The Dalton bus rolled into the parking lot of the auditorium, where Sectionals were being held. Before the boys got off the bus, Ms. Medal stood up to address them. "Okay boys. We are going up against two vocal powerhouses, the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. Go out there and do your best. You know both groups have been rehearsing for weeks, same as us."

From his seat next to Reed and Blaine, Kurt chuckled to himself. Knowing the New Directions, Mr. Schue put the set list together a couple of days before the competition."

"I know you are good." Medal continued. "So do your best and remember, if we win you get the brownies."

She moved aside and all the Warblers filed off the bus and into the auditorium, all three houses sticking together. Kurt looked up to see Mr. Schue, along with the New Directions heading into the auditorium from the opposite door. Kurt turned to the other Windsor conspirators. "Look, it's the New Directions."

"Do you want to avoid them?" Wes asked, him and the other conspirators surrounding Kurt, so if he didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't have been.

Kurt nodded. "Let's go to the green room. I know I will have to confront them today, but I would rather put it off."

The Windsor conspirators nodded and ushered Kurt into the hallway heading into the green room, surrounding him so he couldn't been seen. From across the room, Sam spotted the conspirators and frowned.

* * *

The New Directions' bus rolled up outside the auditorium for Sectionals, all the glee kids itching to get out. Mr. Schue stood in front of the bus, blocking them from leaving. "We're up against two good groups today, the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. Go out there, do your best, and let's bring home another win for McKinley."

The New Directions cheered and Mr. Schue moved out of the way so the group could head into the auditorium. Once they were in the lobby, Sam looked around, hoping to go see his friends from Dalton. Off to the side, Sam spotted a group of boys in Dalton blazers, that he recognized as the Windsor conspirators. Just as he was about to head over to say hi to his friends, the group hurried backstage, huddled in a group. Sam frowned, realizing they were shielding Kurt from the New Directions.

"Let's go." Mr. Schue said, leading the group towards backstage. "You don't have to warm up in the green room for another half an hour, but we should head backstage."

* * *

Backstage, the Windsors huddled around Kurt. "What do you want to do?" Blaine asked his boyfriend. "We have a while till we have to be ready."

"Can we just hang out here?" Kurt asked. "I want a little bit of normal before I'm exposed to the New Directions once more."

* * *

The New Directions came around the corner, but stopped suddenly. There, sitting in the hallway outside of the green rooms, were a group of boys that included Kurt. They all wore the same Dalton uniform, and they sat around in a circle. There was an Asian boy who was sitting next to an African-American boy. Next to them were a pair of twins with bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Next to the twins was Kurt, who had his arm around a boy with gelled back, black hair and expressive hazel eyes. On the other side of him was a boy with curly, strawberry-blonde hair, who had his arm around a boy with curly black hair. None of the boys had noticed them yet.

Sam stepped foreword to the front of the group. "Hey guys!"

Kurt turned around when he heard the voice of his friend, Sam. Vaguely registering that the New Directions were behind him, Kurt jumped up with the rest of the Windsors to pull Sam into a large group hug. Sam laughed. "It's nice to see you guys too, but I can't breathe."

"The White King! You're back!" The Tweedles yelled excitedly as all the Windsors separated from Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I Skype you guys almost every night, it's not like you haven't seen me."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Blaine pointed out.

The Tweedles whispered to one another for a second, before turning back to the group. "We have an idea!" They announced excitedly.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, concerned.

The twins grinned. "Don't worry—"

"Alice, it's—"

"Nothing bad."

"We just—"

"Want to—"

"Invite the White King—"

"To our annual—"

"Trip at New Years!"

Sam grinned excitedly at the Windsors. "I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll allow me."

Mr. Schue pushed his way to the front of the group. "What the hell is going on?"

But his question would remain unanswered, since Medal chose that time to appear. "Boys, time to get in the green room." She said to the Windsors, who nodded and disappeared into the room behind them. She turned to the New Directions. "May the best choir win. It's good to see you, Sam."

"You too, Ms. Medal." Sam said, smiling.

Mr. Schue turned to the New Directions. "You should go into the green room too." They nodded and disappeared into the room next to the Warblers."

"Mr. Schuester!" Medal called out, making the New Directions' coach stop and turn around.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sylvia Medal, coach of the Warblers." She said, introducing herself. "First, I want to thank you for taking care of Sam. My boys were devastated when he left."

"Same with Kurt." Mr. Schue told her. "Even though I don't know the full story, I'm glad he's doing okay. What is it that you wanted?"

"Both our teams are going up against a juggernaut." Medal explained. "And our teams are linked, I feel like they always will be. I say whoever beats the other, buys each other dinner."

Mr. Schue nodded. "I agree. Since we are closer to Lima, I suggest we go to a restaurant there, called Breadstix."

"May the best show choir win." Medal said, shaking his hand.

The two coaches separated and headed into their respective green rooms.

Ms. Medal entered the Warbler's green room, causing all the boys to look up from what they were doing. "Before we warm up, I have a couple of things to tell you. First, I made a bet with the coach of the New Directions. Whichever choir wins, will have their dinner at a restaurant in Lima called Breadstix paid for by the other choir."

"What if neither of us win?" Bailey asked, confused.

"Then whoever places higher will pay." Medal explained. "But I want us to win. Second, Windsors, Dwight's in the audience. You'll probably want to grab him once the competition is over."

Blaine nodded. "We will Ms. Medal."

"Okay, let's warm up."

* * *

Mr. Schue entered the New Directions' green room, causing the entire club to turn to him.

"Who were you talking to, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"The Warblers' coach, Ms. Medal." Mr. Schue explained. "We made a bet that whoever wins buys the other team dinner at Breadstix after the competition today."

The New Directions looked at each other. "Did you find out anything about Kurt?" Rachel asked, expressing what they were all thinking.

"No." Mr. Schue said, shaking his head.

As if on cue, all the New Directions turned and faced Sam, who sighed. "Yes, I know what happened. But that's not my story to tell, it's Kurt's. He'll tell you if he wants to. Just drop it."

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, calling their attention back. "Let's warm up."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Medal called a stop to their warm up. "It's time to get in our spot."

The Warblers followed her out of the green room and towards the stage. "Hey." Blaine said, coming up behind his boyfriend. "Are you doing okay? It's your first solo and you have a solo in every song."

Kurt nodded. "I'm nervous, but I'm doing okay."

"Break a leg." Blaine said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and hurrying to his spot.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned to the audience as the curtain opened.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the New Directions made their way to their seats. The Warblers were on first, then Vocal Adrenaline, and finally, the New Directions. Just as they sat down, the lights dimmed and the curtains opened. Standing in center stage in front of the lone mic, was Kurt, the Warblers behind him.

**Kurt:**   
**Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once instead of flying off the handle?**

**I hope you're happy**   
**I hope you're happy now**   
**I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever**   
**I hope you think you're clever**

**I hope you're happy**   
**I hope you're happy too**   
**I hope you're proud how you would**   
**Grovel in submission**   
**To feed your own ambition**

**So though I can't imagine how**   
**I hope you're happy right now**

**Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!**

**You can still be with The Wizard**   
**What you've worked and waited for**   
**You can have all you ever wanted**

**I know**   
**But I don't want it—No!**   
**I can't want it anymore**

**Something has changed within me**   
**Something is not the same**   
**I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game**   
**Too late for second-guessing**   
**Too late to go back to sleep**   
**It's time to trust my instincts**   
**Close my eyes and leap**

**It's time to try defying gravity**   
**I think I'll try defying gravity**   
**And you can't pull me down**

**Can't I make you understand**   
**You're having delusions of grandeur?**

**I'm through accepting limits**   
**'Cause someone says they're so**   
**Some things I cannot change**   
**But 'til I try I'll never know**

**Too long I've been afraid of**   
**Losing love, I guess I've lost**   
**Well if that's love**   
**It comes at much too high a cost**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**   
**Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity**   
**And you can't pull me down!**

**Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do together!**

**Unlimited**   
**Together we're unlimited**   
**Together we'll be the greatest team**   
**There's ever been, Glinda!**   
**Dreams the way we planned 'em**

**If we work in tandem**

**There's no fight we cannot win**   
**Just you and I defying gravity**   
**With you and I defying gravity**

**They'll never bring us down!**

**Well, are you coming?**

**I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this**

**You too**   
**I hope it brings you bliss**

**I really hope you get it**   
**And you don't live to regret it**   
**I hope you're happy in the end**   
**I hope you're happy my friend**

**So if you care to find me**   
**Look to the Western sky!**   
**As someone told me lately**   
**Everyone deserves the chance to fly**

**And if I'm flying solo**   
**At least I'm flying free**   
**To those who ground me**   
**Take a message back from me!**

**Tell them how I am defying gravity**   
**I'm flying high defying gravity**   
**And soon I'll match them in renown**   
**And nobody in all of Oz**   
**No wizard that there is or was**   
**Is ever gonna bring me down!**

**I hope you're happy**

**Warblers:**   
**Look at her**   
**She's wicked**   
**Get her!**

**Kurt:**   
**Bring me down!**

**Warblers:**   
**No one mourns the wicked**   
**So we got to bring her down!**

"Wow." Rachel said as the last note died away. He can hit that note now."

Sam scoffed. "What do you mean? Kurt's always been able to hit that note. He auditioned for the Warblers with that song."

Before Rachel could question Sam, the hazel eyed boy from before stepped out of the ranks to join Kurt, and the Warblers started once more

**Warblers:**   
**My, my, my, my**   
**My, my, my, my**   
**My, my, my, my**   
**My, my, my, my**   
**My, my, my, my**   
**My, my, my, my**   
**My, my, my, my**   
**My, my, my, my**

**Kurt** _ **and** Blaine_ (Warblers) **:**  
 **I get drunk, but it's not enough**  
 **'Cause you're not my baby**  
 _I look through the windows of this love_  
 _Even though we boarded them up_  
 **Chandelier's still flickering here**  
 **'Cause I can't pretend it's okay when it's not**  
 _No, it's not_  
 ** _It's death by a thousand cuts_** (You didn't touch)

**Kurt _and_** _Blaine_ **:**   
**I dress to kill my time, I take the long way home**   
**I ask the traffic lights if it'll be alright**   
**They say, "I don't know"**   
_And what once was ours is no one's now_   
_I see you everywhere, the only thing we share_   
_Is this small town_   
**You said it was a great love, one for the ages**   
**But if the story's over, why am I still writing pages?**

**Kurt** _ **and** Blaine_ (Warblers) **:**  
 **I get drunk, but it's not enough**  
 **'Cause you're not my baby**  
 _I look through the windows of this love_  
 _Even though we boarded them up_  
 **Chandelier's still flickering here**  
 **'Cause I can't pretend it's okay when it's not**  
 _No, it's not_  
 ** _It's death by a thousand cuts_** (You didn't touch)

**Both:**   
**My heart, my hips, my body, my love**   
**Tryna find a part of me that you didn't touch**   
**Gave up on me like I was a bad drug**   
**Now I'm searching for signs in a haunted club**   
**Our songs, our films, united we stand**   
**Our country, guess it was a lawless land**   
**Quiet my fears with the touch of your hand**   
**Paper cut stings from our paper-thin plans**   
**My time, my wine, my spirit, my trust**   
**Tryna find a part of me you didn't take up**   
**Gave you so much, but it wasn't enough**   
**But I'll be alright, it's just a thousand cuts**

**Kurt** _ **and** Blaine_ (Warblers) **:**  
 **I get drunk, but it's not enough**  
 **'Cause you're not my baby**  
 _I look through the windows of this love_  
 _Even though we boarded them up_  
 **Chandelier's still flickering here**  
 **'Cause I can't pretend it's okay when it's not**  
 _No, it's not_  
 ** _It's death by a thousand cuts_** (You didn't touch)

 **Blaine** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **Tryna find a part of me that you didn't touch**  
 **My body, my love, my trust** ( _It's death by a thousand cuts_ )  
 **But it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough, no, no**

**Kurt:**   
**I take the long way home**   
**I ask the traffic lights if it'll be alright**   
**They say, "I don't know"**

As they finished, Santana wolf-whistled. "Wow, he's good."

"That's my best friend!" Sam cheered, prompting looks from the New Directions and audience members around them.

The rest of the Warblers, that Sam had referred to as the "Windsor conspirators", stepped foreword to join Kurt and the other boy, and the Warblers started for the third time.

**Kurt _and_** _Blaine_ **:**   
**Flashing lights and we, took a wrong turn and we**   
**Fell down the rabbit hole**   
**You held on tight to me**   
**'Cause nothing's as it seems**   
_Spinning out of control_   
_Didn't they tell us don't rush into things_   
_Didn't you flash your blue eyes at me_   
_Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds_   
**Ooh didn't it all seem new and exciting**   
**I felt your arms twisting around me**   
**I should've slept with one eye opened at night**   
_**We found wonderland** _

**Reed _and_** _Shane_ **:**   
**You and I got lost in it**   
**And we pretended it could last forever, eh**   
_**We found wonderland** _   
_You and I got lost in it_   
_And life was never worse but never better, eh_   
**_In wonderland, eh_ **   
**_In wonderland, eh_ **   
**_In wonderland, eh_ **   
**_In wonderland_ **

**Wes _and_** _David_ **:**   
**So we went on our way**   
_Too in love to think straight_   
**_All alone or so it seemed_ **

**Ethan _and_** _Evan_ **:**   
**But there were strangers watching**   
_And whispers turned to talking_   
**_And talking turned to screams_ **

**Blaine _and_** _Kurt_ **:**   
**Didn't they tell us don't rush into things**   
**Didn't you flash your blue eyes at me**   
_Didn't you call my fears with the treacherous cat's smile_   
**Ooh didn't it all seem new and exciting**   
**I felt your arms twisting around me**   
_**It's all fun and games, still somebody loses their mind** _

**Reed _and_** _Shane_ **:**   
_Oh darling, we found wonderland_   
_You and I got lost in it_   
**And we pretended it could last forever, eh**   
_**We found wonderland** _   
_You and I got lost in it_   
_And life was never worse but never better, eh_   
**_In wonderland, eh_ **   
**_In wonderland, eh_ **   
**_In wonderland, eh_ **   
**_(In won-) In wonderland_ **

**Blaine _and_** _Kurt_ **:**   
**I reach for you**   
**But you were gone**   
_I knew I had to go back home_   
_You searched the world for something else_   
_To make you feel like what we had_   
**_And in the end in wonderland we both went mad_ **

**Reed _and_** _Shane_ (Warblers) **:**  
 **Oh, we found wonderland**  
 **You and I got lost in it**  
 _And we pretended it could last forever, eh_ (Last forever)  
 _ **We found wonderland**_  
 _ **You and I got lost in it**_ (Got lost in it)  
 _And life was never worse but never better, eh_ (Never better)  
 _ **We found wonderland**_  
 _ **You and I got lost in it** _(Wonderland)  
 **And we pretended it could last forever, eh** (In wonderland)  
 _We found wonderland_  
 _You and I got lost in it_ (Wonderland)  
 _ **And life was never worse but never better**_

In wonderland

Sam chuckled as the music died away, and the Warblers hurried off the stage amidst the thunderous applause. "That song was very fitting."

* * *

Backstage, Kurt leaped into Blaine's arms. "That was amazing!"

Blaine chuckled and kissed his boyfriend. "It really was."

"C'mon boys," Medal said, trying to rally the crowd. "Let's go and watch Vocal Adrenaline and the New Directions."

The group made their way to their seats, which were directly below the New Directions. Kurt avoided the gaze of everyone except Sam, who he waved to. The Windsor conspirators took the back row of seats, and Kurt found himself in between Reed and Blaine, and underneath Sam and Mercedes.

Sam leaned over the seats to address Blaine. "What, you couldn't get Medal to approve Katy Perry, so you got next best thing, Taylor Swift?"

Kurt chuckled. "Basically." Causing Blaine to lightly smack him. "What? It's true."

At that moment, the curtain opened, stopping any more conversations that could have gone on.

**Sunshine:**   
**Hmm**   
**Hmm**   
**All my life**   
**I've waited for the right**   
**Moment to let you know**   
**I don't wanna let you go**

**But now I've realized**   
**There's just no perfect time**   
**To confess how I feel**   
**This much I know is real**

**So I refuse to**   
**Waste one more second**   
**Without you**   
**Knowing my heart**

**Baby 'cause I don't**   
**Need anything else but your love**   
**Nothing but you means a thing to me**   
**I'm incomplete**

**When you're not there**   
**Holding me, touching me**   
**I swear**   
**All of the rest could just disappear**   
**And I wouldn't even care**   
**As long as you're there**

**Take these words**   
**Don't let them go unheard**   
**This is me reaching out**   
**I hope you can hear me now**

**'Cause baby my heart's at stake**   
**Take it, it's yours to break**   
**I'd rather try and lose**   
**Than keep this love from you**   
**Yeah**

Suddenly, halfway through the performance, the lead vocalist, who the New Directions all recognized as Sunshine Corazon, collapsed on the stage, causing the Vocal Adrenaline dancers to stop and carry her off the stage. Both the Warblers and the New Directions looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

"C'mon." Mr. Schue said, motioning to the New Directions. "We have to go on now."

"Break a leg!" The Windsor conspirators called to Sam, who flashed them a thumbs up and hurried after the New Directions.

"I hope that girl is okay." Reed said, and everyone just nodded.

* * *

"What's going to happen to her?" Quinn asked, as the New Directions followed Mr. Schue backstage.

Mr. Schue shrugged. "I don't know. But, they may be disqualified."

"I feel terrible about what happened to her." Tina said, shaking her head. "First, Rachel sends her to a crack house, then she faints at Sectionals."

Puck shrugged. "Well, it's good for us."

One of the stage hands came running up to the group. "You can go on now." He told them, before running away again.

"Okay." Mr. Schue said, turning to the group. "Do your best out there. Break a leg!"

The New Directions nodded and headed out onto the stage.

As the stage lights began to dim again, Kurt turned away from his conversation with Reed to face the stage. The curtains opened to reveal a single mic, with Rachel in front of it, and the music started.

**Rachel:**   
**Flippin' through all of these magazines**   
**Tellin' me who I'm supposed to be**   
**Way too good at camouflage**   
**Can't see what I am, I just see what I'm not**   
**I'm guilty 'bout everything that I eat (Every single thing)**   
**Feelin' myself is a felony**   
**Jedi level sabotage**   
**Voices in my head make up my entourage**

**'Cause I'm a black belt when I'm beating up on myself**   
**But I'm an expert at giving love to somebody else**   
**I, me, myself and I don't see eye to eye**   
**Me, myself and I**

The New Directions came out from either side of the stage, the boys on the left and the girls on the right, and got into formation behind Rachel.

 **Rachel** ( _New Directions_ ) **:**  
 **Oh, why do I compare myself to everyone?**  
 **And I always got my finger on the self-destruct**  
 **I wonder when I love me is enough** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
 **I wonder when I love me is enough** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
 **Why am I always looking for a ride or die?**  
 **'Cause mine's the only heart I'm gonna have for life**  
 **After all the times I went and fucked it up** ( _All the times I went and fucked it up_ )  
 **I wonder when I love me is enough, mmm** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )

( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **I wonder when I love me is enough**  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **I wonder when I love me is enough**

 **Haters that live on the internet** ( _On the internet_ )  
 **Live in my head, should be paying rent**  
 **I'm way too good at listening** ( _Listening_ )  
 **All these comments fucking up my energy** ( _Energy_ )

 **'Cause I'm a black belt when I'm beating up on myself**  
 **But I'm an expert at giving love to somebody else** ( _Expert_ )  
 **I, me, myself and I don't see eye to eye**  
 **Me, myself and I** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh_ )

 **Oh, why do I compare myself to everyone?**  
 **And I always got my finger on the self-destruct**  
 **I wonder when I love me is enough** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
 **I wonder when I love me is enough** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
 **Why am I always looking for a ride or die?**  
 **'Cause mine's the only heart I'm gonna have for life**  
 **After all the times I went and fucked it up** ( _All the times I went and fucked it up_ )  
 **I wonder when I love me is enough, mmm** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )

 **Is enough** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **Yeah**  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **I wonder when I love me is enough**  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **I wonder when I love me is enough**

 **I'm my own worst critic, talk a whole lot of shit**  
 **But I'm a ten out of ten even when I forget**  
 **I, I, I, I, I** ( _I'm a ten out of ten, don't you ever forget it_ )  
 **I'm my own worst critic, talk a whole lot of shit**  
 **But I'm a ten out of ten, even when I forget** ( _Hey, oh_ )  
 **I, I, I, I, I** ( _Yeah_ )

 **Yeah, yeah** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **Yeah, yeah**  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **I wonder when I love me is enough**  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **I wonder when I love me is enough**  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) **I wonder when I love me is enough**  
( _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

"She really is good." Blaine said, leaning over to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Rachel may be extremely annoying, and make you want to strange her sometimes, but the girl is talented."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" Rachel called out.

Finn stepped out from the group to join Rachel center stage.

**Rachel:**   
**I'm going under, and this time, I fear there's no one to save me**   
**This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy**   
**I need somebody to heal, somebody to know**   
**Somebody to have, somebody to hold**   
**It's easy to say, but it's never the same**   
**I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain**

**Both:**   
**Now, the day bleeds into nightfall**   
**And you're not here to get me through it all**   
**I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug**   
**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved**

**Finn:**   
**I'm going under, and this time, I fear there's no one to turn to**   
**This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you**   
**Now, I need somebody to know, somebody to heal**   
**Somebody to have, just to know how it feels**   
**It's easy to say, but it's never the same**   
**I guess I kinda like the way you help me escape**

**Both:**   
**Now, the day bleeds into nightfall**   
**And you're not here to get me through it all**   
**I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug**   
**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved**

**Rachel:**   
**And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes**   
**I fall into your arms**   
**I'll be safe in your sound till I come back around**

**Both:**   
**For now, the day bleeds into nightfall**   
**And you're not here to get me through it all**   
**I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug**   
**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved**   
**But now the day bleeds into nightfall**   
**And you're not here to get me through it all**   
**I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug**   
**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved**   
**I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug**   
**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved**

Kurt sighed. "I see where this is going."

"Where?" Reed asked, curious.

"First, Rachel has a solo." Kurt explained. "Then it's the classic Finchel duet. And finally, the New Directions do a song together. It's a classic Mr. Schue move, but it works."

As it turned out, Kurt was right. Finn and Rachel stepped back into the group, and the music started a third time, this time with all the New Directions singing.

**Puck:**   
**Alright, alright**   
**Alright, alright**   
**Alright, alright, it's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**It's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**Alright, alright, it's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**It's a Hell of a feeling though**

**Brittany _and_** _Santana_ (New Directions) **:**  
 **Who are these people?**  
 **I just woke up in my underwear**  
 **No liquor left on the shelf**  
 **I should probably introduce myself**  
 _You shoulda' seen what I wore_  
 _I had a cane and a party hat_  
 _I was the king of this hologram_  
 _Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand_  
 **Memories tend to just pop up**  
 **Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves**  
 **Five-thousand people with designer drugs**  
 _ **Don't think I'll ever get enough**_  
(Don't think I'll ever get enough)

**New Directions:**   
**Champagne, cocaine, gasoline**   
**And most things in between**   
**I roam the city in a shopping cart**   
**A pack of camels and a smoke alarm**   
**This night is heating up**   
**Raise Hell and turn it up**   
**Saying "If you go on, you might pass out in a drain pipe"**   
**Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time**

**Artie:**   
**It's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**It's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**Alright, alright**   
**It's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**It's a Hell of a feeling though**

**Brittany _and_** _Santana_ (New Directions) **:**  
 _What are these footprints?_  
 _They don't look very human-like_  
 _Now I wish that I could find my clothes_  
 _Bedsheets and a morning rose_  
 **I wanna wake up**  
 **Can't even tell if this is a dream**  
 **How did we end up in my neighbor's pool**  
 **Upside-down with a perfect view?**  
 _Bar to bar at the speed of sound_  
 **Fancy feet dancing through this town**  
 _ **Lost my mind in a wedding gown**_  
 _ **Don't think I'll ever get it now**_  
(Don't think I'll ever get it now)

**New Directions:**   
**Champagne, cocaine, gasoline**   
**And most things in between**   
**I roam the city in a shopping cart**   
**A pack of camels and a smoke alarm**   
**This night is heating up**   
**Raise Hell and turn it up**   
**Saying "If you go all out you might pass out in a drain pipe"**   
**Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time**

**Artie _and_** _Puck_ **:**   
**I'm a scholar and a gentleman**   
**And I usually don't fall when I try to stand**   
**I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt**   
_But I make these high heels work_   
_I told you time and time again_   
_I'm not as think as you drunk I am_   
**And we all fell down**   
**When the sun came up**   
_**I think we've had enough** _

**Puck:**   
**Alright, alright, it's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**It's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**Alright, alright, it's a Hell of a feeling though**   
**It's a Hell of a feeling though**

**New Directions:**   
**Champagne, cocaine, gasoline**   
**And most things in between**   
**I roam the city in a shopping cart**   
**A pack of camels and a smoke alarm**   
**This night is heating up**   
**Raise Hell and turn it up**   
**Saying "If you go all out you might pass out in a drain pipe"**   
**Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time**

The New Directions hurried off the stage, amidst the thunderous applause, clapping and cheering.

"Let's head to the green room to await results." Mr. Schue said, ushering them out.

"We've got this!" Rachel said, as soon as they were in the green room.

Santana smirked. "We've beat Vocal Adrenaline for sure, and those prep boys won't know what hit them. They're paying for my dinner tonight."

"Don't underestimate the Warblers, Santana." Sam warned her.

Santana scowled. "What? Are you playing for their team now?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "But I know the Warblers are better than you think."

"That reminds me." Rachel said, turning to Sam. "What do you mean Kurt has always been able to hit the high F in _Defying Gravity_?"

Sam looked confused. "When hasn't he?"

"In the diva off." Rachel explained. "He couldn't hit the note."

Realization crossed Sam's face. "I know what you're talking about. You'll have to talk to Kurt about that yourself."

Before Rachel could say anything, the PA system rang out, " _All show choirs please make your way to the stage for judging._ "

With one last glance at Sam, Rachel followed the New Directions out of the green room.

* * *

As soon as the New Directions left the stage, Medal gestured for the Warblers to stand up. "Let's go to the green room to wait for results."

As all of the Warblers headed backstage, the conspirators hung near the back of the group. "What are you going to do about the New Directions?" Blaine asked his boyfriend."

"I don't know." Kurt said, sighing. "I can't avoid them any longer. I also know they are going to bug Sam till he talks about me, or I talk to them, and I don't want to put him through that."

Reed put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "We'll support you Kurt. You're our best friend."

"Yeah Alice." Ethan agreed.

"We'll help you." Evan told him.

"Thanks." Kurt said, smiling at his friends as they entered the green room.

Suddenly, the PA system rang out. " _All show choirs please make your way to the stage for judging._ "

The Warblers headed back out of their green room and towards the stage. Kurt could see the New Directions ahead of them, and Vocal Adrenaline ahead of them. The three group made their way onto the stage and packed in. Kurt ended up with Blaine on one side of him and Sam on the other. Rod Remington, who was a judge again, came out with the envelope, a stage hand wheeling the cart of trophies behind him.

"Let's see who won." He said, opening the envelope. "In third place, Vocal Adrenaline!"

The Vocal Adrenaline dancers looked disappointed. Kurt could see the lead singer being supported by two other dancers. Dustin Goolsby, the coach, came and received the trophy, a scowl on his face and the group left the stage, allowing the Warblers and the New Directions to move closer together.

"And the winner is... a tie! You're both going to Regionals!"

The Warblers and the New Directions looked among each other for a second, confused, until Shane jumped up in excitement. "We won! We're going to Regionals!"

That broke the reverie which had fallen over the two groups of teenagers. Kurt felt himself being pulled into a hug by Reed and the twins. He vaguely registered Mr. Schue and Ms. Medal going and receiving their trophies. After a few seconds, both groups were ushered off the stage and they found themselves standing in the hallway together.

Mr. Schue and Ms. Medal turned to both choirs. "We're still going to Breadstix." Medal told them. "You can go see your parents if they came. We'll pay for our own food, since we tied, but we can do this again at Regionals, right?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "Be back at the buses in ten minutes."

Mercedes went to turn to Kurt, but found he was already half way down the hallway, pulling the boys who had the solos with him. Sam flashed her an apologetic smile, before hurrying after them.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" Sam called out, down the hallway.

Kurt slowed down and waited for Sam to catch up. "I'm sorry about that Sam. I guess it's a little bit childish that I don't want to face them."

"It's not childish Kurt." Sam reassured him. "I know some of them will be mad, and there's no wonder you want to avoid them. They already tried to get information out of me."

"What did you tell them?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Sam reassured him. "I told them it wasn't my story to tell and that they would have to talk to you."

By now, the group had made it to the lobby. Kurt turned around when he heard his father call his name, and saw him heading their way. "Hey dad." Kurt said, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Mr. H." The twins said, popping up next to Kurt.

"Hello boys." Burt said, smiling at the Windsors. "Great job out there Kurt. You too Sam." He told the other boy. "Congrats on the tie."

"Thank you Mr. H." Sam said, smiling.

Burt turned back to his son. "Do you have anything planned after the competition?"

"Mr. Schue and Medal are having both teams go out to dinner at Breadstix." Kurt explained. "Do you want to come?"

Burt shook his head. "You have fun with your friends. I'll see you next weekend. I think they want you to come over though." Burt said, indicating to the door where the Warblers were standing, Dwight among them.

"I love you dad!" Kurt yelled, running with the Windsors and Sam over to the Warblers, and boarding the bus once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Defying Gravity: Cast of Wicked  
> Death by A Thousand Cuts: Taylor Swift  
> Wonderland: Taylor Swift  
> As Long as You're There: Glee Cast  
> I Love Me: Demi Lovato  
> Someone You Loved: Lewis Capaldi  
> Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time: Panic! at the Disco
> 
> See, I said this was going to be a longer chapter, haha. Don't expect all my chapters to be this long, though.


	4. Dinner and Confrontations

Kurt got out of the Warbler's bus, the conspirators around him.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, coming to his side.

Kurt nodded. "I'll be fine. I have to face them sometime."

"Have you been here before, Kurt?" Wes asked, as they headed towards the building.

Kurt nodded. "Once or twice. This place is more of where McKinley students go on date night, and I didn't have much opportunity for that."

"So, I should take you here then?" Blaine said, bumping his shoulder.

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Hell no, you better have more class than that, Blaine Anderson."

The group chuckled as they entered Breadstix. "So I take it you can't tell us what's good here?" Wes asked.

"Sadly, nope." Kurt said, shaking his head. "Where are they?" He wondered, looking around.

As if on cue, Mercedes appeared in front of them. "We're over here." She said, turning to Blaine and completely ignoring Kurt.

Kurt knew it shouldn't hurt, as they followed Mercedes through the restaurant. He was the one who left them. But Kurt had held out hope that everyone would act like Mike did. This was Mercedes though, his best friend, no wonder she would be mad at him. And, he did spend all of Sectionals avoiding them.

The group arrived at a large table in the center of the restaurant. The staff had pushed all the tables together to form one massive table. All of the New Directions were on the right side of table, leaving the left side for the Warblers. Kurt sat down next to Sam, who was across from Mike, and Blaine sat down on Kurt's other side. Reed sat down across from Kurt, and Shane sat down next to Reed. The twins sat down on Shane's other side, while Wes, David, and Dwight sat down next to Blaine, and the rest of the Warblers filled in the remaining seats.

"I guess we are still competitors." Kurt remarked to Sam.

He laughed. "Seems we are. Though spying won't work well."

"In my defense." Mike spoke up. "I was a damn good spy. It's not my fault I was caught my someone who knew me."

Reed nodded. "I thought you were a new student."

"I'm still sad we didn't adopt this one." Wes commented sadly.

Blaine shook his head. "We can't adopt every spy we have, Wes."

"Easy for you to say, you got a boyfriend out of it." Wes pointed out. "I want a girlfriend out of our next spy."

"Wes?"

"Yes, David?"

"We go to an all-boys school, why would a girl come and spy?"

The conspirators, Mike and Sam, dissolved into laughter at the look on Wes' face, causing the New Directions to look at one another.

"Do you know what's happening?" Quinn asked.

Tina shook her head. "Nope."

"We should probably figure out what we want to order." Kurt pointed out, opening his menu.

Blaine wrapped his ankle around Kurt's underneath the table, causing Kurt to blush. "Since my wonderful boyfriend is being no help with what to order, I'll have to figure out what to order myself."

"Hey." Kurt lightly smacked him. "I told you this is a date night restaurant, I didn't come her often. It's not my fault I'm the only out gay kid in Lima."

The New Directions looked at one another. They knew Kurt was too stubborn to say anything, so if anyone was going to stop this meaningless feud, it was them.

"You two are dating?" Tina asked.

Kurt looked up in shock, surprised she had actually talked to him, and without yelling at him.

"Yeah, for nearly a year." Blaine responded, realizing his boyfriend wouldn't be able to respond, due to his shock.

Quinn leaned over. "Well, I think you're adorable."

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed as the Windsors went back to looking at the menu.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Just because you're mad at Kurt—"

"Of course I'm mad at Kurt!" Rachel exploded, causing the Warblers to look over.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Keep your voice down and let Tina speak."

"Fine." Rachel sighed. "What were you going to say, Tina?"

Tina flashed Quinn a look of gratitude. "I was saying that just because you're mad at Kurt, that doesn't mean the rest of us have to be. I'm sure he has a good reason for doing what he did, and we just have to let him explain."

"I hate to admit it, but Tina's right." Mercedes said, leaning over. "I'm just as mad at Kurt as Rachel is. He was my best friend, and he disappeared without saying anything. But, that doesn't mean the rest of you have to be mad at him."

Rachel sighed. "Fine, but we are confronting him after dinner."

"Oh, definitely." Quinn agreed. "Even if we aren't mad at him, we still are owed an explanation."

Puck leaned over. "What are we planning?"

"We're going to confront Kurt." Tina explained. "Get an answer to why he left."

Puck nodded. "Count me in. I want an answer as well."

"Us too." Santana said, pointing to her and Brittany.

Brittany smiled sadly. "I want to know why my dolphin left."

"Count Finn and I in as well." Artie said, turning to them. "If everyone else is, we should join in."

Tina looked at Sam and Mike, who were talking to the Windsors. "What about Sam and Mike?"

"They already know what happened." Rachel pointed out. "There is no reason for them to confront Kurt."

Quinn nodded. "We have a plan."

"So, how is Warblerland?" Sam asked, after the waiter had taken the Windsors' orders.

Kurt glanced over to where the Stuarts were sitting, and once he was confident no one was listening, sighed. "Logan is still ignoring my entire existence. He goes out of his way to avoid me."

"He finally understands that you and Blaine are a couple?" Sam asked knowingly.

Blaine nodded. "Finally, it took him long enough."

"I'm glad he's finally accepted it." Kurt explained. "But Medal doesn't know about it and keeps trying to pair us up, because we sound good together. I'm running out of excuses. I just wish he would let go of this feud just for one duet."

Sam winced. "Yikes, is anything else happening?"

"Chaz is in the hospital." Reed commented nonchalantly.

Sam's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"The twins and paintball." Blaine explained. "Chaz was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and he fell down the stairs. He passed me while he was being carried out and named me Acting Prefect. He later explained that it was either going to be me or Kurt, but he saw me first. He wasn't going to pick Reed or Shane, because Reed gets injured too often, and Shane is too young. And the others aren't trustworthy enough."

Wes looked over, aghast. "I'm trustworthy enough."

"Dwight and I had to pull you, David, and the twins out of the snow, because you went to Stuart House and threw snowballs at them." Kurt deadpanned.

Sam shook his head. "Let me guess, you take advantage of the position?"

"What do you think?" Blaine smirked.

Mike looked at them, shocked. "What goes on at your school?"

"You don't want to know." Reed chuckled.

"What's the New Directions like?" Blaine asked, prompting a glare from Kurt. "Kurt doesn't like to talk about it."

Sam chuckled. "Absolutely insane. Most of our meetings are spent with one of the girls fighting over solos. People randomly break out into song to express what they are feeling. Everyone dates like one giant incestuous family, and people threaten to quit every other week. We're constantly threatened by Coach Sylvester, and Mr. Schue is stuck in the 80s."

"Woah." Reed said, eyes wide. "You're more insane than us."

Kurt shrugged. "It's a different type of insane. New Directions are dramatic, we're just insane."

"How is Medal doing?" Sam asked, concerned.

Blaine sighed. "She's dealing. I can tell she's putting on a brave face for us, but she's having a hard time."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

The Windsors looked among another for a second, before Kurt turned to Mike. "Last year, there was a fire at Dalton. It was caused by a Dalton student who was stalking another student. We were all in the fire. Mr. Harvey, the other Warbler's coach, died saving Dwight. The school almost closed, but we saved it."

"It's why I transferred schools." Sam explained. "I've always lived in Lima, and my parents didn't want me at Dalton after what happened."

Mike gasped. "Oh my god Sam. I didn't know that happened. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Mike." Sam said, waving him off. "You didn't know."

Blaine looked up as the waiter wandered over. "Looks like our food is here."

* * *

After dinner, Kurt went to stand up, when all of a sudden, Brittany appeared in front of him. "C'mon dolphin, you need to come with me." She said, before dragging Kurt with her."

The conspirators looked at one another. "We better follow them." Blaine suggested, the Windsors running after Kurt and Brittany.

Kurt tried to tug away from Brittany, but she was strong and held on. She dragged him out of the door of Breadstix and behind the building, where the New Directions were. Brittany let go of his hand, before skipping over to Santana and linking pinkies.

The conspirators came running around the corner, Mike and Sam following. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, coming to a stop next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked, turning to the New Directions.

Rachel sighed. "We just want an explanation, Kurt. You left with no explanation, and you've been avoiding us all day."

"Fine." Kurt relented. "At McKinley, we were all bullied, you know that, but my bullying was worse that yours. It was hard being the only out gay kid at McKinley, but I could deal with it. But then one jock, started targeting me, David Karofsky."

Finn looked up in surprise. "He moved schools this year, no one knows why or where he went."

"We know." Reed revealed. "He cleared things up with Kurt, but that's a different story."

Kurt nodded. "It is. Karofsky started to target me more. He would push me into lockers and slushee me multiple times a day, and none of you noticed." The New Directions looked down in shame. "None of you noticed I had a hard time sitting down, because of the bruises on my back, or the multiple times I changed clothes in a day. Why would you, you had your own problems." Kurt sighed. "I went to confront him in the locker room one day, and he kissed me."

The New Directions looked completely floored. "Wait, Karofsky's gay?" Puck asked, shocked.

"And he kissed you without your consent?" Quinn looked mad.

"I'm going to go all Lima Heights on him!" Santana shouted angrily.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes butted in. "No one messes with my white boy."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm fine now, Karofsky and I talked it out. But my dad found out, and he insisted I transfer schools. We found Dalton, and I transferred there. I was so mad at you, for not doing anything when I was being bullied, that I ignored you."

"Oh my god Kurt." Tina gasped. "We're so sorry."

Kurt shrugged. "I forgave you a long time ago. I never contacted you because I thought you would be furious at me."

"I'm sorry we were mad at you." Mercedes said, sadly. "We should have heard the full story before judging you."

Kurt smiled. "I understand, you had ever right to be mad at me. Friends again?"

"Group hug!" Brittany shouted excitedly, pulling the laughing New Directions in. The conspirators stood off to the side, smiling, before Kurt pulled them in.

After a couple of seconds, the group pulled apart, and Blaine looked down at his phone. "I hate to cut this short, but we have to go."

"Goodbye dolphin." Brittany said, hugging Kurt. "Stay in touch."

Kurt hugged her back. "I will. I'll see you all later."

"Good to see you Kurt!" The New Directions called back, as the conspirators walked away.

"There you are." Medal said, as they came around the corner. "Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you. It's time to leave."

Blaine smiled charmingly. "Sorry Ms. Medal, Kurt was dealing with some personal problems. We'll get on the bus now." He said, as the group climbed on the bus and took their seats. "Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt.

"Yep." Kurt nodded. "I think for the first time in a long time, everything is going to be okay."

"Do you think he will be okay?" Rachel asked, as she and Mercedes watched the Warbler bus drive away.

Mercedes nodded. "He's Kurt Hummel, he can do anything."


End file.
